Naturally
by lupin and black
Summary: A seriously AU fic. Shawn is a rock god, Jordan is his manger. This is their life. Slash Jordan/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this for my friend but he has not got around to reading it so I am just going to post this here.

Naturally Arc One: part 1

"I've always wanted to be a rock star but it wasn't till I meet Jordan Collier that I actually believed I had a chance. I was jaded at 16, I had already worked my way through 3 mangers and out of two almost record deals. My band didn't fit the idea of what a band of teenage boys should be, so they tried to change us, make us make us more marketable. That didn't work for me it was my way or no way at all. Jordan never considered changing us to fit the general public he changed the whole music industry to fit us. "

I glance up from the floor as seen through a glass table to meet Ben's eyes. He's perky looking, all bushy tail and bright eyed, he is waiting patiently for me to go on. This will be the rock story of the century that's what he said to me when I let him in my office. The kid seems too happy go lucky to be an entertainment journalist. Maybe he's a newbie

He clears his throat and squint at me behind his Clark Kent glasses.

"So um how old where you when you met Jordan Collier."

I smirk and twirl a half smoked Hungarian cigarette between forefinger and thumb. I don't smoke, not any more but still Jordan does, like a constant chimney.

"17"

The newbie practically jumps out his seat. "You answered that. I can't believe you answered that."

I laugh because he looks seriously surprised, eyes big and blue behind his glasses, cheeks flushed red.

"I like you kid I figure I'd give you something."

"Where. Where did you meet?"

I tuck the cigarette into the pocket of my jacket. "In a bar. I was playing with the rest of the guys in the band and he was drinking. There was nothing special about the meeting, he was between jobs, it had been awhile since he worked in the industry."

"So that it? He was drinking, you where playing and than what happen Magic ?"

"No, but close enough, sex happened"

He chocks on air, he so excited he's barely breathing. I sit back in my seat crossing my feet at the ankle. It was 10 years ago to the day, that first night in the bar. Maybe that is why I'm feeling so whimsically sentimental. The need to talk about us, to explain me and Jordan has never been an issue. People ask questions and I evade answering, but tonight I feel like talking.

"You do realize I'm going to publish this."

"I hope it gets you some notices."

"There is no way it can't, I mean you gave me an age."

"Do you want more?"

He tries to look contained and professional but his eyes are wide and hungry looking "All of it would be nice."

I laugh and lift the glass of water off the table, I take a long swallow "Your pretty up front, I like that."

He shifts in his seat getting comfortable "So the bar."

"The bar. I had been playing there for a few months, it was a weekly thing. I shouldn't have been allowed on the stage, they had a rule some silly thing all member of the band had to be 18 or have a guardian or parent present. Billy, the guy that ran the place liked us enough to excuse my age. I'm the youngest the other guy had turned 18 in the winter and spring before.

Jordan was just sitting at the bar, back pressed against the bar, facing the stage, a cigarette tucked behind his ear a glass of whisky in his hand. He had this look to him, a serious air you don't ever see in real drunks but he was tossing back whiskey shots like it was water. I spent most of the set watching him drink his drinks. He spent it watch me, us, the band. We were good that night, really good. I played for him, I sang to him. I wanted to keep him watching. I wasn't really into older guy, I preferred guys my own age, I wasn't what you would call gay more like questioning. I wasn't sure what I wanted in the long run, but for right then, that night, I was sure I wanted him. So the set finished and I help the guys lug the stuff to Ryan's van and then we came back in for a drink. Well I came back for Jordan. He had move to a booth at the back of the room. I order a beer and made my way over. He smirked when I sat across from him.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way over."

"I had to put my stuff in the van you need a refill."

He glanced down at his empty glass. "I could us little more."

He tossed a 20 on the table and pushed the glass toward me. "Get yourself another beer."

I take the glass and money and walk back to the bar. I get him another glass of Jim Bean and a red devil for myself. He almost smiles when I come back with the drinks.

"Decide to change it up."

I shrug. "You were paying."

I slide the loose change over to him. He watches me over the rim of his glass. "You're pretty cocky for a kid. How old are you."

"You want the age on my id that I use to get in here or the age on school id, or just an age?"  
He swallows his drink in one go and rest the empty glass on the table. "I want the age on your birth certificate."

"17 almost 18 you won't get in trouble."

"You do this a lot, pick up guy in bars."

"No matter how I answer that you won't believe me."

"No I won't, come here."

He motions me to his side of the booth and I go, slide in next to him, let him slip a hand behind my head and pull me forward till our lips touch, he taste of whiskey and under that something sweet and behind that something I can't place. I lick the inside of his mouth looking for the taste of him under ever thing. He pulls me closer till I'm half draped in his lap. I go willing let him manhandle me. We move after awhile, from the booth to the bathroom. He pushes me up against the door and unzips my pants, he smirk at me before dropping to his knees and swallowing me in one go. I almost come right there. But he pulls back. He was good, knew all the right buttons to press and in the end I came hard in his mouth, I don't know if he swallowed or not I was half dead by then. I still went back to his apartment. As world wary as I thought I was at 17, I had never done that before gone back to some random dudes place. I knew it was only to fuck but it was a big step for me. We fuck around most of the night and twice in the early morning, than we slept well into the next night. When I got up he was sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette, watching me.

"Your band is pretty good."

"Yeah, we just fired our last manger, right now my cousin Kyle is booking us shows."

"Why did you drop the last guy."

"He wanted me to loss the nose ring and stop panting my nails purple he said blue or black would look better."

He laughed a low rusty sound that sent bolts of something to my stomach.

"You're pretty smart if you caned him when you did, most people would have made the changes."

"Well I'm not most people.'

He finished the last of the cigarette and gives am look "I can tell that already."

"Good."

I roll closer to him lean over and kiss his stomach, the middle of his chest, his nipples. He strokes my hair.

"You want to fuck or eat kid."

"Both, don't call me kid."

"Whatever you say brat."

He yanks on my hair till I tilt my head back, he leans down and kiss me a leisure stretch of mouth on mouth. Before Jordan I never really got the allure of kissing, he turned mouth on mouth into an art form. We fuck again, this time slower with me on my back and him watching me while I come. We lay in bed naked and stuck together. It's around 8 in the evening by the time we get up and shower. We order take out and I call my mom and tell her I'm with Kyle. I call Kyle and tell him to cover for me. Jordan sat on the living room floor in front the coffee table, head tiled to the side as he watch me lie to my mom, a chopstick in his hand a piece of chicken trapped between the wooden sticks. I give him a small smile and look away. He keep getting hotter every time I look to long at his face.

"How long are you planning to stick around kid."

"Till you or I get bored. My name is Shawn Farrell"

He laughs his rusty laugh that lit my guts on fire. I blush for no reason at all, he offers me a hand. I shake.

"Jordan Collier."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Collier."

With a lift of a brow he offers me the chicken on the chopstick, I lean across the table and snatch it up, as I chew I watch him grab another piece out of the take out box he lift it to his mouth, I look away before he starts chewing. His mouth did stupid things to my brain.

I end up leaving the next night I had 2 more weeks of class. We exchanged phone numbers. I leave his apartment never expecting to see him again.

He wouldn't have called me, it wasn't his way. I called first, three nights after I first left his apartment. I snuck out my house and head to a pay phone 3 blocks over by the 7-11. I dial his number from memory. I had half dial it a thousand and two times in the 3 days between that night and this one. He picks up on the fourth ring sounding annoyed.

"Collier."

"Hi um it Shawn."

"Kid, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I wasn't expecting to call but here I am.  
"Yes there you are, what can I do for you."

"This might seem random but can we like meet up somewhere."

"Tonight."

"No like whenever you want would be cool, no pressure, feel free to tell me to fuck off."

He quiet for a moment. "You can come over now if you want. Do you remember where I live?"

"Yeah, Just it's going to take me awhile. I have to sneak back in my house and then sneak back out and then walk over there."

"Take a cab I'll pay."

"No it's fine I'll walk, I'll be there in awhile."

He is quiet again, not even a sound of breathing, I thought for a second he had hung up, than.

"If it starts raining again take a cab."

"Deal um I guess I'll see you in a few."

"In a few."

He hung up. I stand there looking at the phone, the faint sound of the dial tone leaking out, I hang it up. I go back to my house and scale the tree that leads to the roof over the front of the house and from there down into my room. I pack my book bag and grab a change of clothes. I lock my door from the inside and head back out through the window. My mom won't be too surprised not to see me in the morning, I've gone full weeks without seeing her. My family wasn't dysfunctional or bad just kind of lonely. I walk across town to where Jordan's apartment was. It was really just one of the old warehouse building in the part of town that had yet to become the new it spot. It starts raining two blocks from his place. I walk faster. When I am half way down his block, I spot him standing in front the window. I hit the cross section to his street, he is just standing there a cigarette in his mouth, I wave, he waves back. I jog across the street and stop in front the glass door. I catch a glimpse of myself. I was a decent height, my natural blond hair was dyed a brilliant midnight blue, my nose was pierced, so were both my ears, I looked like a bratty kid. I push open the door losing my refection, I took the elevator up to his place, he is waiting by the door when I step off.

"You really walked all the way over here."

"It was that or the bus. The bus would have taken longer."

He was watching me a cigarette hang from his mouth, he reached out and took my book bag off my shoulder, I let him take the weight of it. He slung it over his shoulder, we step inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in the front hall of the apartment my back pressed against the wall. Jordan closes and locks the metal door, he turns to look at me. We stand for a moment watching each other in the odd quiet of the front hall. He pushes away from the door. "Come on I want to show you something."

He drops my bag in the bedroom and leads me over to the furthest end of the loft, the section I didn't see last time, the part hidden by a self made metal well.. He usher me in with a wave of his hand. The room is brighter than the rest of the space. There are heaps of metal and wire everywhere, large pieces of canvas rest against the wall, stacks of paint and a blow torch rest on a wooden table under a long window. And in the middle of it all sits a sculpture made of metal and wire wielded together. I walk around the sculpture taking it all in, it's a boy, just a boy sculpted out of metal, he stands naked wire warped around him from his head to his toes. His mouth seems to be wielded shut, his face is one of determination.

"This is so cool ."

"I've been working on it for the last 2 days. I don't think it's very good. I might melt it down and start again."

"Don't. I really like this."

He lights up another cigarette. "You can have it if you want."

"I have no place to put it, can you hold it till I do."

He looks at me eyes squinted against the gleaming light. "Sure."

"Cool, very cool."

I look back at the sculpture. It must have take hours to bend metal into such perfect shapes, to make such a perfect little boy.

I look away from my sculpture to find Jordan watching me. "I'm hunger you got anything to eat."

"Left over take out, I can warm it up if you want."

"That's fine I like it cold."

He gives me a small smile. "So do I."

I spent the night and the rest of the week fitting into Jordan's space. I go home for my last week of classes. School kind of slips away from me and then it was over my last year of high school behind me. I promised a friend I would take her to prom, so I go and it sucks about as much as I guessed it would. I spend most of the night trying to write songs on my napkins. When it was over I took her home and went straight to Jordan's place tux and all. He wasn't at home so I walk to the bar down the block from his place. He sat on stool a notebook open in front of him, a glass of whiskey beside it. He didn't look my way when I came to stand beside him, but he knew I was there. I order a whiskey straight and turn to look at him.

"You really need a new hang out."

"I like this bar it's got character ."

I looked around the dim den, this was the bar where the serious drunks came to drink. "I think it's a bit shady."

"I like shady."

He takes my whiskey from the bartender and sips it.

"That's my drink."

"I'm paying for it."

He hands me the glass I sallow half of it in one swallow.

"You are really too young to be drinking Shawn."

"It's too late for that, come on lets go home, I want you to fuck me on the living room floor."

"Why the living room floor."

"I don't know it just seems a nice place to start, come on."

I tug on the lapel of his duster, he smirks and tosses money on the table, I close his notebook, he swallows the last of his drink and follows me out the bar. Even than one of my favorite things about Jordan was the way he let me pretend to lead.


End file.
